Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls Redux
by NotUsedAnymorelolololololo
Summary: Follow the tale, of four Light Warriors, as they attempt to restore the now shattered world to its former glory. Rated T to be safe. Based on the GBA game.
1. Meet the Light Warriors

Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls Redux. By Partially Crazy. 

Chapter 1: Meet the Light Warriors.

Note: This story was inspired by Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls, which I was the proud owner of about 1-2 months ago.  
I loved it, especially the original one. I liked how you could pick any selection of characters you want, having various strengths and weaknesses. I first picked a team of a Fighter, Thief, Black Belt and White Mage, and after I beat the last dungeon,I'ma gonna make a new game, which is what this story will be based on. Whereever I go in the game, and what I do, will be recorded here in the form of a story. OK? Good.

This story will contain action, drama, humour, romance, et cetera!

* * *

The world lies shrouded in darkness,  
The winds die.  
The seas rage.  
The earth decays...

But the people believe in a prophecy, patiently awaiting its fulfillment.

When the darkness comes,  
4 brave warriors will arrive,  
to resurrect life.

After a long journey, 3 young travellers did appear, and in each hand, they held a crystal.

A crystal, of life.

But where was the fourth one?

* * *

"C'mon, guys! We can't keep the people waiting!" cried a fairly high-pitched voice, still on the brink of cracking.

The yeller was Herby, a renowned Black Mage student. Their teachers told them they were on an adventure, and he just couldn't wait to get things started. Some of his friends, a Red Mage named Steve and a Monk who went by Reed, just walked behind, ignoring the noise the loud Black Mage made. They were supposed to meet another student of the arts of the Thief in Cornelia, the capital of their continent. Steve seemed nervous, but Reed just kept on walking, as Herby's brown hair flew in the wind.

Soon, they entered the town of Cornelia, and what a sight they saw! The town was bustling with people, families, a few soldiers here and there, and other stuff like that. A dancer, Arylon went over to the party to meet them.

"Oh, you're Herby! I've heard about you from the area! I heard you used to be quite the dancer!"

"Yes, but Black Magic is my specialty now." Herby replied. As Herby continued the talk, Steve and Reed completely ignored the conversation, waiting for the Thief to arrive. Steve was still nervous, adjusting his hat and robe for the situation.  
Reed noticed that Steve was doing so, but he kept quiet.

Eventually, the master Thief arrived, bringing a short student, with short black hair. The master Thief was named Claude, and was quite good at agility.  
"Hello, comrades."

Steve and Reed turned to Claude, and poked Herby to stop the chat with Arylon. They greeted themselves in their manner. Reed had a handshake with both master and pupil, Herby simply did a grandiose bow, and Steve just waved nervously. Herby and Reed then chastrised their friend for being so shy.

Claude then introduced their pupil to the group.  
"Everyone, this is Nicky. He's been training to be a Thief for a good long while. Everyone, be good to him."

Just then, a soldier came along to the group.

"Are you the Warriors from the Prophecy...?"

Claude simply laughed. "No, but these four are, not me." He then pointed to the quartet, who simply waved at the soldier.  
"Yes, these are the four. Come with me, you must see the King."

The group nodded obdiently, and went along with the soldier into Cornelia Castle.

* * *

The King observed the group. "Welcome, travelers. I am told that you carry Crystals. Is this true?"

The four simply showed the king their crystals, which shone in the light of the throne room.

"It's just as Lukahn's prophcy foretold: 'When Darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light will come.'"

The King nodded, as the Chancellor spoke up.

"Your Majesty, we cannot be certain that these are the warriors foretold from the prophecy."

The King looked surprised. "Yet, they stand before us with the crystals. I cannot dismiss this as mere coincidence."

The King continued on.

"Crystal bearers, there is a task I would ask of you. Will you not rescue my daughter, Sarah?"

The Chancellor spared the details. "Garland, a knight once in the king's service, has abducted Princess Sarah. I ask for your aid in the name of His Majesty, the king of Cornelia. Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies to the north. Of course, we did attempt to save the Princess ourselves... But Garland is the finest swordsman in the kingdom.  
We have none who can match him."

The King then promised that the bridge up at the north would be built, in honour of the rescue, if they were to succeed.

* * *

The group then left the castle, and went to gather their supplies.

Steve and Reed entered the town, rushing forward to pick up their weapons, and Herby and Nicky stayed behind, Herby trying to chat, but Nicky was silent, just clamming up.

"You know, you're much too antisocial, now, Nick. Thieves are supposed to be quick-talkers. Aren't they?"

Nicky was just quiet, saying nothing.

The foursome then entered the weapons shop. They purchased 2 rapiers, and a nunchaku. Steve wielded his rapier like a new toy.  
"Hah! Hyah! I'm the best! Hyah!" He cried, as he repeatedly moved it every which way, where only Nicky dodged everything unharmed. Steve just had to compliment his evasion.  
"Hey, Nicky, good job with my training. You make a good addition to the team"  
"There ya go, Steve! That's just what you're supposed ta do!" Herby added.  
The group left, Nicky having a slight blush on his face.

They entered the Armour Shop next. They picked up some Chain Mail for Steve, which he appreciated a lot. Reed and Nicky wore the Leather armour, and Herby bought nothing, as all were too heavy for him. They left for the Magic shops. First, Steve needed to learn some White Magic, so he got tomes of Cure and Protect. In the Black Magic shop, Steve got a Fire tome, and Herb learned Fire and Thunder, as the other two they sold were 'too inferior' in his opinion. With the rest of their cash, they bought 2 Potions, leaving them with one coin left.

They were ready, now.

They then left to fight off Goblins, Wolves, and set off on the first step to restoring the Crystals to grace.


	2. Nicky reveals 'himself'

Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls Redux. By Partially Crazy. 

Chapter 2: Nicky reveals 'himself.'

* * *

NOTE: We ALL know what's gonna happen in this chapter. :P

Steve, Reed, Herby and Nicky returned to the town after a long amount of time fighting Goblins. Their clothes were very discheveled, with Herby's blue robe stained purple by the blood, Nicky's shirt having a garish red tone, and Reed's fighting clothes tinged with the nasty odour of bodily fluids. Steve was pretty much the only one that didn't get as much on him, and even that was stretching it. They were all tired, and went to the local inn.

The innkeeper was a kind, azure-haired girl, offering a very reasonable price so cheap it could be a bargain, giving the team a room for a mere 30 Gil. The team had made a sufficent amount of Gil fighting, so they gladly handed the cash to her.  
They were pretty exhausted, and it was a long day, so the innkeeper bid them with a 'Pleasant Dreams!' and the team fell asleep.

However, not without washing out the blood off, and taking a nice bath. Before they fell asleep, I mean.

* * *

Reed had found a clean pond near the town in a forest. He felt refreshed soaking in the cool water. He yelled to his comrades to get over to the water.

"Hey, guys! Get over here! The water's great!" Reed cried with a smile. Herby was there in a matter of seconds, as he loved water. He had changed clothes, and was washing the robe off with small bits of the fluid, rubbing furiously at the stains. He got a fair bit of it off, and thought that it would have to do. He then proceeded to leap into the water, accompanied by Reed's splashing.

Steve and Nicky were just busy talking, and walking idly to the pond. Steve had started up the conversation, as he felt more comfortable without the other two to annoy him. Nicky was just busy, listening to Steve talk, and offering his comments.

"So, how's life as a Thief?" Steve inquired.

"Oh, I love it!" Said Nicky with a smile. "The rush from running around is great, but most of us Thieves are misunderstood. In fact, we rarely do steal." Nicky added.

Steve smiled at her remark. The two kept walking. However, Steve had noticed something. Those eyes, that look. They reminded him of someone he thought he knew.

She was a White Mage, Nicola. He would religiously study with her after their lessons were over. Herby would often dismiss that as an affair, and Steve thought it almost was, but he had told him he had his heart set on another top White Mage student, Cherry.

Steve, however, after some thinking, dismissed this as mere coincidence.

The two finally made it over to the wading pool, after talking some more. By then, Reed and Herby had finished their baths, had dry clothes, and were very pissed off at the long wait.

However, everyone refrained from killing.

The gang returned to the Inn again, after having to wait for Steve bathe himself and wash off the Goblin blood. Nicola had refused to take a bath, for some reason, and despite everyone else's chagrin at 'wasting time,' Steve was entirely cool with it. The group returned to the Inn, and fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours pass...

Steve and Reed had taken a catnap, rather than just doze off, like Herby did. The two had heard a ruffling sound, of a window opening, almost. A few noises of falling and running had occurred soon after. Reed and Steve slowly got up, but had accidentally stepped on the floor of their room too hard, and woke Herby up in a startle. Steve quickly flipped on the lights, illuminating the room quickly, and that hurt Herby's eyes. They looked around the room, and noticed that Nicky had disappeared, leaving no trace of his whereabouts. Their window was open, which was just what the team would expect if Nicky dropped out. The group leapt out of the window, each splitting in different routes. Risking their lives, as the dangerous enemies strike at night.

Steve went to move in a straight line of the forest, Reed taking the east and Herby going west. They ran around desperately trying to find their missing teammate.

Soon, Steve managed to hear some noises that sounded like splashing. He was worried about Nicky. What if he had gone off and drowned? He rushed towards the noise...

And he saw what appeared to be Nicky, washing himself in the water, with his now clean clothes neatly folded up. However, this version of Nicky appeared to have breasts, for some reason. Steve seemed surprised, but could not turn away. Now, he just knew that Nicky looked familiar.

Nicky was that Nicola!

(Author's note: See? You all totally expected that.)

* * *

The now-Nicola had finally noticed Steve looking, shocked, at her, and shielded herself from his gaze by covering herself up with her arms and shrieking.

The scream caught the attention of Herby and Reed, who ran over to the area of the noise.

* * *

After some dressing, and some embarassment, everyone was educated on the fact that Nicola was a female.

"Why didn't you want to tell us earlier, Nicola?" asked Steve.

"It's a long story." Nicola started.

"You see, I used to take classes as a White Mage. I somewhat liked that class, but it wasn't really what I wanted. I wanted to experience danger, and other stuff like that, you know?"

Herby looked taciturn, with his chin on his hand. "Go on."

Nicola continued. "I made many friends there, but I also wanted to experience something else, I was allowed to try another job, but it seemed that only Elven males could be theives. So, I disguised myself, and tried it out. It was very rewarding, but I lost the ability to cast White Magic."

Nicola put her head down in shame. "I'm really sorry, guys."

Everyone was quick to accept this, though. Herby noted "Sexist Elves."

Reed, however, had been quick to take everything in stride, saying, "Oh, that's okay. Steve knows enough White Magic to cover the entire party! Isn't that right, Steve?"

Steve was nervous at the question, though. "Uhm... sort of?"

Herby lightened the mood. "Of course ya do, Steve! You at least know Cure! Besides, what's the occasional Potion or Ether cost, anyway?"

Nicola was quick for the question. "They're actually fairly expensive."

Herby was silent, mouth agape. He then let out a loud "GYAAAAH!" in rage at the fact that it would be much harder to cure everyone.

Luckily, everyone was lucky enough to not encounter enemies either during or after the search, and were somewhat more educated on specific politics. They returned to the Inn, and finally prepared for what possibly be their longest and hardest battle yet.

* * *

Awesome! Chapter 2 is written! And we all knew what was gonna happen. Am-I-rite? Huh? Huh?

This story's starting great so far.


	3. Garland

Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls Redux. By Partially Crazy. 

Chapter 3: Garland.

Note: The story happens so fast now! X.

At the Chaos Temple, a knight's reflection showed up in the dim light of the shrine. The knight was doing a daily ritual to his beliefs, denouncing anything he may have been told about brightness following the world.

Nearby, a sea-green haired princess shivered at the obvious cold temperature of the temple, as it was night, and quite drafty. This princess was the Princess Sarah, daughter of the Cornelian monarch. She was doomed in the temple, doomed for who-knows-what.

It was a privilege to know when death would strike, but the Princess had not this gift. She was forced to wait, unpredictibly knowing when harm would befall her. Her only hope now was to wait and hopefully, be lucky enough to live.

* * *

The next morning... 

Everyone had somehow managed to get a somewhat fitful sleep, even though their previous revelations startled them. They still had a mission to take, a princess to save, and a prophecy to uphold. There was not time to complain over little things.

After a small meal for their breakfast, they set off to the world, over to the Chaos Shrine, where their next snippet of adventure would start. They had bought some equipment earlier to start, so they were very confident about their journey.  
The group left Cornelia, waving to the townsfolk, and set off north.

However, they encountered a cave after a little bit north. The party hastilty went through the rocks to meet a dwarf guarding the opening.

"Wow." Herby said in astonishment. "What the heck is this place?"

The dwarf then started to answer. "This is the Earthgift Shrine."

"Lang ago, ye could enter, but the way's been shut syne the land began tae decay."

Soon enough, everyone left the cave.

"That was pointless." Reed sighed out.

"Well, this might be important later, so, might as well mark it down for reference." Steve replied. Reed was surprised that Steve might find that place helpful, but went along with it and marked it down on their map.

* * *

Soon enough, the group had reached the temple after a few hard battles. Steve suffered to most, leading the party and all, so he Cured himself, and everyone else was on their way. They picked up a Cap from a nearby chest. Herby took the cap and put it on, seeing as Steve already had a lucky feather hat to wear. No one else needed one. 

They then entered a large room. Garland looked like that he was about to do something to the now-unconscious Princess.

"The king will have no choice but to exchange the kingdom for his daughter's life. Cornelia will be mine!"

"THE FIEND!" Herby screeched out.

Garland turned quickly to see the band of warriors facing him. "Who said that!"

"I did!" Herby yelled in reply. The others tried to hush him, though.

"Hmph. The king's lapdogs. Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

The group shook their heads, except Herby, who had an angry look on his face.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to cross swords with ME?"

The group was now frozen in fear.

"Very well then. I, Garland, will knock you all down!"

* * *

And the battle started. 

Everyone quickly dodged Garland's blows, while Steve tried to think of a suitable strategy.

"Any ideas?"

Nicola was quick to think of one.

"Garland's cape! It can be lit on fire! And his armour! It conducts electricity!"

"One Thunder, coming up!" Herby cried. He focused his power, and cast a powerful Thunder spell at Garland.

"Yeouch!" Garland cried. "You'll pay for this!" He then yelled, and swiped at Herby with a deadly blow.

"NEED CURE!" Herby demanded. Steve wasted no time in Curing him as Herby prepared another Thunder spell.

Nicola finally struck the last blow on Garland, using her Rapier to pierce through a weak point in his armour that Herby made with a Thunder strike and Garland faded away.

"ARGH! You... You'll rue the day you met the great Garland!" He bellowed as he faded out of existance.

* * *

The team surrounded the Princess, who slowly regained consciousness. She let out an 'urg...' of exaustion and finally looked at her rescuers. 

"You've come to rescue me."

"Yup." Reed replied. He had found her enchanting now, that he had seen her.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you..."

"No problem, Sarah." Reed replied.

"How do you know me...?" Sarah inquired.

"The King told us. Duh." Herby said with mild sarcasm.

Reed then took this time to smack Herby in the gut.

"I'm sorry about him."

"That's alright, but this is the first time that anyone's defeated Garland. Amazing how wit can counter even brute force."

"It was nothing." Nicola shrugged off modestly. "Now, let's take you home."

* * *

The King was overjoyed at the sight of his daughter. he thanked the group for returning her to him, so in gratitude, he decreed that a bridge be built to the north area of Cornelia. The group was quite satisfied for that. 

Reed sidled over to the Princess while the others chatted with the King.

"Hey, Sarah. What's up now?" He asked.

"I would like to give you and your comrades this gift." Sarah replied as she handed Reed an instrument. It was like a guitar, but it was slightly different.

"What is this?" Reed asked, somewhat disappointed in this 'thing.'

"This is a lute. This has been handed down to all Cornelian princesses. When Garland abducted me, he took the lute as well." She spoke. "Please, take it."

Soon, the bridge was being built, quickly, as Cornelia's regiment of soldiers were plenty.

The Light Warriors soon left the town, and headed off north, and crossed the bridge. Little did they know their adventure was just starting...

* * *

And so their quest began. 

As the four Warriors of Light, they felt overwhelmed by this great task destiny had placed before them.

They did not even know the true significance of the four Crystals they held in their hands.

The crystals that once,  
long ago, held a light that shone so brilliantly.

The time for their journey had come.

The time to cast off the veil of darkness and bring the world back to light...

Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls Redux.


	4. Matoya and Bikke's Sexual Innendo

Final Fantasy Dawn of Souls Redux. By Partially Crazy. 

Chapter 4. Matoya and Bikke's sexual innuendo.

-

* * *

"Well, we got everything done in Cornelia now." gushed Steve, as he looked back on their first quest.

"Yeah, it was fun." Added Nicola. "Who knows what we're going to do next?"

Steve answered. "Well, it seems that there's a Pirate invasion in Pravoka right now. And a witch seems to live nearby."

Reed spoke up. "Maybe this witch has a few powerful spells to help us save this land, huh?"

"Well, I dunno. I've heard the old hag's a bit senile." Herby responded.

"Yeah, maybe. She might have forgotten those powers..." Reed said.

Just then, the group ran into a solo Fighter.

"Hello, chaps!" Introduced the Fighter.

Everyone hmmed and hawed for a moment before introduction. "Hello to you as well." Steve said first. "I am Steve, one of the greatest Red Mages in the land!" Nicola smiled at Steve's ability to be grandiose.

She then introduced herself. "I am Nicola, an excellent, not to mention, lucky, Thief."

Reed was next. "I'm Reed."

Herby then stated his moniker. "And I'm Herby! Nice to meetcha. Who are you?"

The Fighter then mentioned himself to the party. "I am the mighty warrior, WUSSY!" (Hey, don't laugh! This is my Solo! Besides, this character Wussy! is a mighty Warrior!)

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter, but had succumbed to the fact that a 'mighty warrior' was called 'Wussy!', so they rolled on the ground laughing.

"Gimme your I.D.!" Herby added, for further comedic effect.

"Ah, you mean my Mage friends. Ah, they died." Wussy! stated sadly.

"Oh." Herby replied.

"Well, it was somewhat nice to meetcha." Wussy! ended. "If you encounter me later, please don't laugh at my name."

"OK, we're sorry." Steve said for the group. And they were off on their way again.

* * *

Soon, the party reached a cave.

"I heard this witch person lives in a cave rather than a house." Herby stated to this situation.

"Shall we enter, milady?" Steve offered his arm to Nicola in a friendly gesture.

"Yes, quite." Nicola blushed as she accepted his offer. Herby and Reed were not far behind.

After a little bit of walking, they had finally managed to enter a room. In it, a witch was stumbling and tripping about.

"Ouch!" The figure yelled.

"My eye... my eye!" The figure then cried. It was now obvious that she was a female.

"Ouch!" She screeched again.

"I can't see a blasted thing without my Crystal Eye!" She yelled. The group was startled somewhat. "Who could have stolen it from me?"

The party was significantly creeped out, but then they took the time for Nicola to loot the house, and then they fled.

Not before finding a broom, though.

Front-wards. Back-wards, anyway you see!  
Such a strange spell to swish-swish-aree!  
Tceles Nottub B.  
Swish-Swish-Aroo!

The party was really frightened, and ran off to Pravoka.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of fighting and walking, the party finally reached Pravoka. They took a little nap, since a lot of the fights were brutal and nearly killed everyone. It was a miracle they came alive. They paid the Dancer 50 Gil, and took a little nap.

After their nap, it was clear that the town was pretty barren. Not many people wandered the streets. And the few that did only talked about pirates. It didn't take long for the party to find aforementioned pirates. They didn't look to tough, though. With bravry in their hearts, Reed stood up to talk to the buccaneers, though Steve almost led.

"You've got cannonballs of steel to be takin' on the Great Pirate, Bikke!"

"Hey! I happen to be female!" cried Nicola, obviously offended.

"Keelhaul 'em, boys!"

The crew was excited at a fight. "Aye-aye, Cap'n! We make their bones go crunch!"

The fight started. Reed and Nicola striked repeatedly while Steve cast support and Herby lit the crew on fire. Very soon, Bikke's Pirate Gang of Nine was reduced to no one else except Bikke himself.

Bikke, realizing there was no more fighting, apologized. He offered the Light Warriors a Ship, and swore that he'd buckle down and be an asset to Pravoka. The party forgave him, and set off on their way. Not before shopping, though.

Herby learned Blizzard and Temper spells, and Steve bought Nicola a Scimitar, which she thanked him for.

* * *

"My, Pravoka is sure expensive." Reed noticed.

"Well, might as well fight some more enemies, then." Steve noted.

"How 'bout we use our boat?" Herby suggested.

"What a novel idea!"

And thus, the party set off on their new boat, fighting creatures of the sea until they got the cash they needed.


	5. To Elfland, ho!

Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls Redux. By Partially Crazy. 

Chapter 5: To Elfland, ho!

* * *

After a few days, the team finally managed to obtain plenty of money to buy the very best equipment for them. They had also gotten a ship from the now-changed Bikke, who wanted to do his part to aid the Light Warriors. They all left the city, and went off on their merry way on the ship.

The ship was old, but provided good sailing, as it swerved through the waves with ease. Everyone was doing something different inside the ship.

Herby staggered back and forth on the dock, trying to to throw up from the movement, as he was somewhat deliriously seasick.  
He held his head to keep its balance.

Steve and Reed were busy, steering the ship, swabbing the deck, lifting the sails, and making sure to find a bucket for Herby to upchuck in.

Nicola, however, was scouting the ship, in search of finding anything that would be of use to them. Soon, along the way to the storage area, she found something that appeared to be a puzzle game.

Nicola liked to exercise her brain, so she tried the puzzle out. It was very frustrating, and she didn't even get to finish it when they reached their stop.

* * *

"We at Elfland yet?" She asked, wondering if their quest were to continue.

"Nope, not yet!" Steve replied.

"Where are we, then?" Nicola demanded.

Reed looked at their map. "Judging by what this says, I think we're in Mount Duergar, or something like that."

"Whherre, is thaaat...?" Herby questioned, still reeling from his seasickness.

No one knew.

Nonetheless, Steve brought the others out of the boat, and went off with them.

After some distance, they finally reached a cave. The adventurious people the Warriors were, they entered.

They encountered nothing but dwarves everywhere. They were about to leave, when another dwarf ran to them and stopped them.

"Ah dare say, duh ye's got any Tay-Em-Tay oi cun oose?"

Everyone except Reed looked bewildered by his request. None of them knew how to speak Dwarven, but Reed knew that it was basically English, but with a heavy dwarf accent.

"Wahll, now. Oi'm sorry."

(Author's Note: For any of those who feel somewhat offended, that is actually the way that the Dwarves speak in FF:DoS. I offer my apologies, but I want to keep this translation of the game authentic.)

The dwarf simply thanked the Warriors for replying to him, and they went on their way.

* * *

"C'mon! we should be at Elfland by now! We've been sailing for hours!" Herby cried, having a hint of seasickness in his voice.

"Wait, Herb." Steve replied. "Geez!"

* * *

Soon after this minor exchange, the team finally found a port. There was a huge castle somewhere along down the way.  
Steve recognized this place as Elfland.

"We're at Elfland, finally!" Reed yelled with joy in his voice.

"I was tired of sailing for hours!" Herby added.

The team got off the boat at this port. Herby and Reed practically jumped off the deck, while Steve and Nicola walked off the boarding area. The team reunited at part of the port, and they headed south, to the Elf Castle.

However, all was not well.

"Please, help us save the prince from Astos's curse!"

"Help us!"

The castle was riddled with cries, but despite the team's anxiety to leave, they pressed on, finding a room of the castle.  
There was a sleeping person, and a high-elf. The party asked what the problem was.

"The prince has slept under Astos's curse for five years now."

Herby replied, "Five years? Wouldn't he be dead?"

"There must be some medicine that can rouse the sleeping, but where? And no, he's not dead. Listen to him and see."

The room quieted down and they heard some breathing, almost like the kind that people do when they sleep.

Now the team could confirm what they asked. The knew what to do next...

* * *

They entered the town, and bought what they could.

"Shouldn't we be heading to that Cave, soon?" Nicola asked. She was desperate to solve this problem.

"Ok, then. Let's go do that, but after fighting some enemies, first." Steve & Reed replied.

"I really need those new spells!" Herby blurted out.

And so, the team set off again, on the quest to both save Elfland, and to earn lots of money.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done. Nothing else to say.


End file.
